romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Listă de filme documentare românești
Listă de filme documentare românești * Unicul, Adevaratul Tarzan - despre , de Florin Iepan Florin Iepan, Ines Hristea, Formula AS - anul 2005, numărul 670, accesat la 22 decembrie 2016 * Născut la comandă. Decrețeii, de Florin Iepan * Trenul vine de la Odobeşti, realizat în 1974 de jurnalistul Aurel Stanciu „Milcovin” în colaborare cu Televiziunea Română.VIDEO Două filmulețe senzaționale, găsite după 39 de ani, de un vechi jurnalist focșănean, 19 iunie 2013, Borcea Stefan, Adevărul * Franzela exilului (2002), de , despre perioada petrecută de Caragiale la Berlin.INTERVIU Alexandru Solomon, regizor: „Caragiale a rămas un necunoscut la Berlin“ VIDEO, 21 septembrie 2016, Doinel Tronaru, Adevărul, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016Despre filmul documentar cu Alexandru Solomon și Vintilă Mihăilescu la Cinema Elvire Popesco, 22 septembrie 2016, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016Povestea exilului lui Caragiale ajunge la Berlin, Andreea Lupsor, Historia, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 * Zina (2005), un film despre ultimii păstori din Europa, realizat de Dumitru Budrala."Zina", un film despre ultimii pastori din Europa, 30 aprilie 2005, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 * Istorii despre Vlad Voievod Drăculea, film în regia lui Andrei Chiriac și după un scenariu de Vasile Lupașc - primul docudrama românesc (2016).Primul docudrama românesc, ”Istorii despre Vlad Voievod Drăculea” se va lansa la Târgoviște (VIDEO), 21 septembrie 2016, B1 TV, accesat la 26 decembrie 2016Filmul „Istorii despre Vlad Voievod Drăculea” arată ca un „Game of Thrones” mioritic, 9 Oct 2014, Vice.com, accesat la 26 decembrie 2016VIDEO Game of Thrones de România: A apărut trailerul oficial al documentarului artistic „Istorii despre Vlad Voievod Drăculea“, 13 octombrie 2015, Ionuţ Dima, Adevărul, accesat la 26 decembrie 2016 * Victoria (2010), a fost câştigătorul primei ediţii a secţiunii de documentar a Concursului Naţional de Scenarii din 2009, iniţiat de HBO şi realizat în parteneriat cu Festivalul Internaţional de Film Transilvania (TIFF).HBO: Victoria, oraşul fără biserică, 21 septembrie 2010, Sebastian S. Eduard, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Circul Vesel (2010), de Claudiu Mitcu * The Shukar Collective Project, de Matei-Alexandru Mocanu. Filmul urmăreşte formarea şi evoluţia fenomenului Shukar Collective.Documentarul The Shukar Collective Project, la TIFF în Ziua HBO, 26 mai 2010, Adevărul, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * 2011 - documentarul lui Ionuţ Carpatorea - Singur acasă, o tragedie românească - prezintă familii distruse din cauza sinuciderii copiilor lăsați acasă de părinții plecați la muncă în străinătate.România necunoscută, la AFF SIBIU 2011, 28 septembrie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 * „Crulic-Drumul spre dincolo (2011)”, realizat de Anca Damian - vezi ; 2012 * Documentarul Decoding Dacia este produs de Dan Dimăncescu, preşedinte al Kogainon Films Boston şi consul onorific al României la Boston.Documentarul "Decoding Dacia", ultimul film al lui Nicholas Dimăncescu, în premieră la Boston - VIDEO, 25 octombrie 2012, Alina Dan, Mediafax, accesat la 30 martie 2017 ; 2016 * Tristan Tzara – Omul aproximativ, de Ilinca Neagu O lună de film românesc la Strasbourg, 9 februarie 2017, Ajrp.org, accesat la 13 aprilie 2017 ; 2017 * Documentarul „Varză, cartofi şi alţi demoni”, în regia lui Şerban Georgescu, a apărut în urma unei intrigi, a unei probleme a agricultorilor din Dâmboviţa. Ştiind că în comuna Lunguleţu oamenii doar asta fac – varză şi cartofi – regizorul s-a dus să cumpere de 100 de lei varză pentru murat. A primit în schimb o tonă din muncile câmpului şi i s-a părut ireal.VIDEO Documentarul despre comuna care produce 10% din varza României. Cum să cumperi o tonă cu doar 100 de lei, 30 ianuarie 2017, George Enache, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * „The Horse, from Domestication to Sport”, realizat de studentul Andrei Hancheş.Studentul român care luptă să ajungă în Antarctica. Documentarul TV realizat în stilul faimoaselor producţii BBC, 31 ianuarie 2017, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 23 februarie 2017 * The Hunt for Transylvanian Gold - un film documentar despre furtul celebrelor brățări dacice.COMOARA DACILOR. Filmul FURTULUI de brățări dacice de la Sarmizegetusa, 29 martie 2017, Georgeta Petrovici, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 30 martie 2017 * Ouăle lui Tarzan, regizat de Alexandru Solomon „Ouăle lui Tarzan”, ultimul documentar al lui Alexandru Solomon, va avea premiera mondială la TIFF, 15 mai 2017, Remus Florescu, Adevărul, accesat la 15 mai 2017 Trivia Csilla Kató: Filmele documentare bune cresc valoric în timp. Cînd am făcut programul românesc pentru 2006, am revăzut nişte filme din arhivă şi am rămas şocată. De exemplu, este un film românesc, Mudava, realizat de Liviu Tipuriţă. Ceea ce m-a şocat nu era personajul sau filmul în sine, ci cum arătau trotuarul, strada din anii '90, atmosfera de atunci. Toate aceste detalii capătă o valoare de document vizual.Un festival care să dureze o viață, 29 octombrie 2011, Ana-Maria Onisei, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Lectură suplimentară * Secvențe din istoria țării, David Reu, Editura Reu Studio, 2009 - cartea evocă personalități din domeniul documentaristicii cinematografice și filme documentare din a doua jumătate a secolului 20. recenzie Note Legături externe * http://www.filmedocumentare.com Documentare *Documentare